Bo-Katan Kryze
Bo-Katan Kryze was a female human Death Watch lieutenant who worked under the command of Pre Vizsla during the Clone Wars. Bo-Katan was the leader of Mandalorian group called the Nite Owls, a squad within the splinter group, Death Watch. She was known to be the sister of Duchess Satine Kryze. Bo-Katan was a skilled and deadly Mandalorian fighter. She displayed loyalty to Pre Vizsla and Death Watch and was extremely keen on restoring the glory of Mandalore's past. Bo-Katan served as Vizsla's second in command and acted as an enforcer in his absence. Personality-wise, Bo-Katan, like most Mandalorians, was a confident woman and showed no remorse or guilt when the Ming Po village was destroyed. She did not take Lux Bonteri very seriously, adressing him as "kid" when they met. She did, however, seem to possess a promiscuous tease. Equipment Bo-Katan wore a full set of Mandalorian Shock trooper armor in same style as the kind worn by Jango Fett, which included: a pair of gauntlets, a jetpack as well as a custom made helmet featuring a rangefinder. Her helmet was unique in the sense that, instead of the traditional T-shaped visor, it had a visor that resembled an owl. Bo-Katan's gauntlets featured retractable blades and dart launchers. In addition to this, she also used a pair of blaster pistols. A Friend in Need Bo-Katan, along with several Death Watch members, met up with Lux Bonteri after his arrival on Carlac. The latter had brought a close companion, Ahsoka Tano, who in turn had taken R2-D2 with her. After a quick introduction, Bo-Katan escorted Bonteri and Tano to the Death Watch camp. While Lux began negotiations with Viszla, Bo-Katan brought Ahsoka to the hut where their Ming Po slaves were kept. The next day, Bo-Katan assisted in the destruction of the Ming Po village. In the process, Ahsoka revealed herself to be a Jedi and was captured. However, thanks to R2-D2, Ahsoka was able to get free of her bonds. Bo-Katan and several Mandalorians moved in to engage her but were stopped by Vizsla, who insisted on taking the Jedi himself. Later, Bo-Katan engaged the "target-practice" droids when they staged a rebellion against their masters. She easily dispatched most of the droids herself and later, along with two Mandalorians, attempted to arrest Ahsoka and Lux when they managed to escape. Bo-Katan almost succeeded in killing Ahsoka but was ultimately unable to do so, as Ahsoka fought back and expulsed her from the speeder on which they were fighting. Eminence Bo-Katan, along with the rest of Death Watch allied with Darth Maul and Savage Opress in order to take over Mandalore. She became an important figure in the Shadow Collective, which consisted of Death Watch allied with various criminal Organizations. Shades of Reason Darth Maul challenged Vizla to a duel, which, according to the honor code, would enable the winner to lead Death Watch. After witnessing her leader's death at the hands of Darth Maul, the Nite Owls, under Katan's lead, refused to side with him and escaped from their traitorous comrades. Lawless When Obi-Wan arrived on Mandalore, he freed Duchess Satine, but was foiled in the escape attempt. Obi-Wan found himself facing his ancient rival, Darth Maul who brought him to his throne room. Maul then executed Satine just for hurting Obi-Wan. Bo-Katan freed the Jedi as he was being transferred to the prison with a group of former Mandalorian cadets and fought their way to the ship, where Obi-Wan promised to tell the Senate about Mandalore's situation. Facts *Bo-Katan is voiced by actress Katee Sackhoff in her appearance in the fourth season of the ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars television series. Her helmet design, as stated by Dave Filoni, is based off a barn owl. *Bo-Katan was originally going to be a minor Death Watch Lieutenant who was a male. But the scripts were changed at the last moment, leading to the creation of Bo-Katan. *Based on an illustration by Dave Filoni, Bo-Katan has a fair skin and red hair. *It was assumed that Bo-Katan was her full name. However, after "The Lawless"'s revelation that she was Satine's sister, StarWars.com revealed that her full name was Bo-Katan Kryze. Appearances *A Friend in Need *Eminence *Shades of Reason *The Lawless Gallery Bo-Katan unmasked-S5.jpg|Bo-Katan without her helmet Bo-Katan DaveFiloni.jpg|Dave Filoni's first illustration of Bo-Katan with out her helmet Bo-Katan and Pre Vizsla on Zanbar-SOR.PNG|Pre Vizsla and Bo-Katan discuss their plans to reclaim Mandalore on Zanbar. Maul betrayed by Death Watch-SOR.PNG|Pre Vizsla captures Darth Maul. Bo-Katan and Obi-Wan escape-TL.jpg|Bo-Katan and Obi-Wan Kenobi just before he realizes she is Satine Kryze's sister. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Mandalorians Category:Member of Death Watch Category:Death Watch